Forever
by Your favorite little author
Summary: Catty's dead. Collin has a secret. Vanessa has a new resolution. The daughters have a whole new evill to face, one they never suspected.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Daughters of the Moon

Authors Note: Takes place after book 5 before book 6 

Forever

Chapter 1

Serena opened her journal with unstable hands, her blue pen held shakily in her fingertips. How to put down the days events? How to even begin to describe it? Catty had disappeared just the night before and now Stanton was gone, too. He was a shadow once again, a follower of the darkness, her enemy, her love. He had done it to bring her to the hospital though, so he was still good, right? She hit her head on the desk hard making the lamp shake, as if threatening her that it'd fall if she did it again. Why was she so _stupid_? How could she trust him? Still love him? But how could she not? Finally she gave up trying to put her thoughts down and instead pulled out her Tarot cards. Her business was slow now; no one wanted his or her fortune's read, that is.

She shuffled and cut all with her left hand and then turned over the first card. It was the past: Judgment. That made sense: she had been passing very quick accusations of people lately: mainly Stanton. _Okay. _Next was the present: the fool. The fool? Obviously for still loving him, but just because she knew it was stupid, she still couldn't help it. But what really worried her was what she was always worried about: what did the future hold? What will it say? Serena held her breath as she turned over the final card.

Immediately she shoved the cards off her bed and wrapped the sheets tightly around her. It couldn't be right, could it? It's just a stupid card, isn't it? Wally scurried over as if sensing the tension and fear; he snuggled next to her comfortably. The next thing she heard surprised her: Jimena. Jimena screaming, actually. But the only other person down stairs was Collin, were they fighting?

"I can't believe you!" Jimena screamed

"Me what about you? And that-" Collin was screaming now too, he never screamed, this must be serious

"Since when did my life become under your control?" Jimena interrupted, Serena put her pillow over her ears: this was wrong, she shouldn't be listening to them fight.

"Oh I don't know, maybe since I've become your _boyfriend_!" Collin screamed practically hysterical, Jimena said a reply she couldn't hear and then the front door slammed shut. What had that been about? They never fought, ever.

Her thoughts unwillingly turned back to Stanton and the cards. She angrily hit her head, "Why can I zap other people's thoughts away from things, but never my own?" she moaned. Wally brushed his wet nose to her cheek and then scurried off the bed onto the cards, he then went to his little bed, which was moved from the laundry room to her room corner. On the floor still sat the scattered Tarot Card's, the only face up one was the one that she hated the most, the one that was in her future, the tower.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Daughters of the Moon

Authors note: For those who don't understand, this story is after book 5. This is as if book 6-12 never took place. In book 5, a Regulator found out about Serena and Stanton and he shot two bolts of lightning at Catty. She dodged one but the other struck her and all that remained was nothing.

Forever

Chapter 2

Vanessa sat in her room, peeling the dull paint off the wall. Her world was nothing, her life felt as if it were nothing. How could she not be here? How could she not? Catty was her best friend, her _best_ friend. She was, whether she knew it or not, the glue that held Vanessa together. She smiled a little remembering their friendship; everyone would probably agree Catty was always getting her into trouble, making her surpass her fears and go the step beyond.

"_Vanessa!" the voice screamed out to her from somewhere in the pits of darkness. "Catty?" Vanessa screamed back, her friend was dying and she could feel it, she had to save her. She was answered by an ear-shattering scream. Vanessa's heartbeat was thumping against her chest, she wanted to move, save Catty but her legs felt like weights. Her throat was dry and creaky, soon she was gasping for air. Catty was gone. She couldn't tell how she knew, but suddenly she knew. The darkness tumbled around her, reaching, slithering towards her. "No!" she wanted to scream but nothing came out, she wanted to faint. Icy sweat broke out on her forehead, no. She forced herself to think, no, you're strong. She felt her prayer leave her lips, "Tu es dea, filia lunae". But it was useless, she was useless. Catty was gone, because of her. And now she would die, die…_

Strong hands ripped her into reality, her hair was drenched in sweat and she was shaking uncontrollably. Cold eyes were glaring at her, "What we're you thinking?" the person said in a shaky voice, obviously trying to control their anger. She knew that voice. "Stanton?" she asked, he tightened his already iron grip.

"You we're giving in, into the Atrox," he sneered

"I-I, dreaming?" she mumbled nonsense but he seemed to understand

"You we're being attacked in your dream, and you were _giving up_," he stressed

"I didn't mean to," she whispered, "I just, Catty…" she didn't have to finish; she knew he was also feeling responsible. He hadn't really cared about Catty but when the regulator zapped her and killed her, Serena, Stanton's love, blamed him.

"You thought because you couldn't save Catty you were weak, useless," he finished and she nodded, he let go of her but his voice then grew angry, "Well if you keep with that attitude you will be"

"Oh come on," Vanessa moaned and stood up, tears welling up in her eyes, she paced and then stopped at her window. The moon was out, barely. "Like I don't know what they're saying about me? What everyone thinks?" Stanton cocked an eyebrow and she felt a twinge of anger at him for acting as if he didn't know. She pointed off at nothing then mimicked people's voices, "Oh, there goes Vanessa, you want a sure-in to defeat the daughters? Well, easy, talk to her! She trusts _everybody_!" she went on pleadingly, "I'm so _stupid_, from day one all the others have had to save my butt!"

He rolled his eyes, "Puh-lease, you're overreacting"

"Really? Okay let's count," she started naming people with her fingers, "When I first met Serena and Jimena they had to save me from Cassandra, Tymmie, and Karyl, oh yeah you saved me that night, too. When Catty found the scroll, who was her worst enemy? Oh yeah! Toby, _my_ boyfriend"

"Now that doesn't count," Stanton crossed his arms, "You we're under mind control"

"Only partly," Vanessa reminded him.

"Okay so we had to save you once and a half, so what? Look, I wouldn't be telling you this-"

"That's another point!" she interrupted, "I shouldn't even be listening to you! But _no_, I'm always willing to trust, always willing to be nice, manipulated. I always trusted you, even with Serena even though…" she trailed off

"I'm a shadow," he finished for her

"No, a member of the inner circle, not _just_ a shadow"

"That's because I can't betray you," he shrugged, "the reason you trust me is because I can't betray you"

"No, it's because I trust everyone," she shook her head, "I would have given in to the Atrox tonight, if you hadn't stopped me, saved me _once_ again"

"So what?"

"So what is everyone is always saving me, and when they need me, I can't manage to save them," she shook her head and wiped the tears from her eyes

"You are a goddess," he said with no hint of comfort, not that she was expecting any from him, "Use it"

"Use it?" she repeated confused, was he referring to her power to turn invisible?

"Use it," he repeated once again with more force, "Use it to fight. Remember her death; don't let it be in vein. She died, she was _murdered_. Another victim to fall to the hands of the Atrox, don't let another be taken"

"Use it," she nodded finally understanding but she was struck by a thought, "Why are you helping me? Why did you save me? You're in the inner circle".

He didn't answer instead he picked up her red velvet pillow, the one that said _goddess_ in gold letters, the one he gave her. Had it really only been 6 months ago? She didn't need him to answer her question of why he was helping her, she knew the answer. They had a connection, they understood each other, and he had shown her that with the pillow. He couldn't betray her because when he tried to kill her by trapping her in his memories, she had tried to save him. Her act of kindness was a seal, a promise, now he was in debt to her, forever. But the connection she was referring to wasn't the debt. In Stanton's odd way, she believed, she was his friend. They just _knew_ each other. It wasn't like what him and Serena had or what her and Michael had, it was simply a friendship. She knew he knew it too.

There was a light knock on the door and her mothers voice called out from behind it, "Vanessa sweaty? Are you okay?"

"Yes mom," Vanessa looked back to her bed but it was empty. Stanton was gone again and all that was left was her pillow.

_Authors note: Okay any other Vanessa and Stanton fans besides me? If your not **reread the first book, **I want them to get together but if y'all are going to bash it I won't so tell me what y'all think in reviews._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I still don't own Daughters of the moon 

Forever

Chapter 3

Jimena stomped up to the little café where she was meeting the other girls. She was still furious from the fight she had with Collin the night before. Why was he so possessive? He was so overreacting, she wasn't in any _real_ trouble, and even if she was it wasn't anything new. He never even bothered to listen to the whole story, he didn't understand her duties as a goddess.

The night before, she was going to go meet him at Planet Bang, and she had every intention of going. She was finishing of look with glitter when the phone rang. Her grandmother was out of town with her brother and wouldn't be back for a few weeks so she was home alone so she answered the phone.

"Jimena? Hey," the voice said over the phone

"Collin? Weren't we meeting at Planet Bang?" now that she thought about she shouldn't have been so stupid, so easily tricked.

"Can you meet me at the park instead?" after a pause he added, "I have something I want to show you". Also now that she thought about it she should have realized Collin would never ask for that, he knew she now hated the park since her incident a few weeks ago.

"I don't know-"

"Please?" Finally with reluctance she agreed and went to the park.

It was empty there, and the air was stiff. Not even the normal homeless people were under the benches; she took a seat and waited. The moon was barely out and Collin was nowhere in sight. It was then a voice a voice interrupted her, a voice she hated with a passion.

"Lonely goddess, all by herself" Jimena twirled around to come face-to-face with Karyl, a sly grin on his face but he looked ultimately bored. He was sitting on a thick tree branch above her with his left leg bent where he was resting his left arm; he was twirling a flower in his right hand.

"Where's Collin?" she became suddenly fearful, not for herself but for him

He raised an eyebrow, "Who?"

She glared at him, "What did you do to him?"

He tossed the flower aside and jumped down so he was eye-level with her, "I wouldn't waste my time". A wicked laugh interrupted Jimena's comeback and they both looked to the direction from where it came.

"Great job, Karyl," Morgan cheered, "You got her!"

Jimena looked at a very confused Karyl

"I did?" he asked

"Yes!" Morgan laughed at Jimena, "Stupid goddess". Jimena felt a hand on her back; she whirled around now seeing Tymmie. She smiled cunningly and waved. Jimena's heartbeat in her ears but she wasn't afraid, something was off. Like she wasn't in any _real_ danger, like they didn't want to hurt her.

"Was there a meeting I missed?" Karyl said dumbfounded, "When was it decided we we're going to attack her and why didn't I know about it?" But bright lights stopped whoever was going to answer; Jimena shielded her eyes.

"Jimena?" Collin called out, "Get in!"

She didn't need to be told twice she quickly sprinted into the passenger seat and jumped in. Collin told her how he got worried when she didn't show and was driving to her house when she saw them, she told him how one pretended to be him to get her there. That was when they started arguing, he told her not to be that stupid, how she could have died, etc.

She walked into the café to see Serena and Vanessa sitting already, she quickly walked over to them.

"Hey," Vanessa held up a peace sign as Serena scooted over to make room for Jimena

"So what's up?" Serena asked immediately, Jimena wasn't surprised at how Serena knew something was wrong. She was a mind reader and on top of that Jimena's best friend.

"I had a run in with the three stooges," Jimena quickly retold the story of how they tricked her to come to the park, "and I don't know, it just seemed not dangerous I guess" she finished

"Maybe you we're cocky," Vanessa smiled but Jimena had the feeling she was only half kidding

"Maybe it was their plan to have you _think_ it wasn't dangerous," Serena guessed

"But it seemed so," Jimena searched for the right word, "Sloppy, I guess. I mean so unplanned, disorganized. It was like a pathetic childish attempt, something don't seem right about it"

"But since when have Morgan, Karyl, and Tymmie been smart," Vanessa pointed out, "I mean face it: Cassandra was definitely the brains of their operations" Jimena laughed and nodded, "you have a point"

"Perhaps we're out-of-their-league now," Serena smiled

"So if we don't have to worry about _them_," said Vanessa, "then who now? I mean I'm not in any rush to face any more regulators". The table grew suddenly quiet as they all silently mourned Catty.

"I have an idea," Serena broke the silence in attempt to bring up the mood, "How about we go to Planet Bang tonight, just the three of us, and then have a big sleep over? With popcorn, cheesy romance movies, and a bunch of candy?"

"Can't," Vanessa took a sip of her coke, "I'm going to talk to Kendra"

"Oh," Jimena let out a whistle, "Tough". Kendra was Catty's adoptive mom, she still didn't know Catty was dead.

"What are you going to tell her?" Serena asked

"The truth," Vanessa shrugged, "What else am I supposed to say?"

"Well I have to get going," she stood up suddenly, "I'll see you guys later" with that she didn't wait for a good-bye and left.

"Guess I'll get going to," Jimena stood up but Serena grabbed her arm

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, why?"

Serena sighed, "I heard you and Collin fighting last night," she admitted.

"Oh," Jimena nodded and sat back down

"I just…wanted to check if you we're okay"

"It's fine," Jimena waved it away, "We always fight"

"Not since you guys started dating"

Jimena nodded sadly remembering them screaming at one another, "Look, I'll go see him"

Serena smiled and nodded satisfied with herself, "Good choice".


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own dotm 

Forever

Chapter 4

Serena sat down by the lake in the park, an ice cream cone in hand. She gazed over the lake remembering the horrific events that took place in it. Poor Jimena, she shook her head, she had to loose her love not once but two times and now she was fighting with Collin. Jimena was angry with Collin for being too protective. Collin was always protecting, having to watch over for Serena since their mom left them. And Jimena was always a trouble maker, having no parents, joining a gang when she was about 12, she wasn't used to anyone caring about her and visa-versa, her attitude is: everyone is on their own. Serena knew they'd both have to make sacrifices to make their relationship work.

Her attempt to keep thinking about other people didn't work, soon her thoughts returned to unwanted areas. First it was Vanessa, her mind was like a stone wall and Serena had a terrible feeling she was keeping something hidden on purpose. Was Vanessa feeling _that_ bad, she wondered if she knew it wasn't her fault. Second it was Catty, it had been her boyfriend and herself that drew the regulators attention in the first place. So in a way it was her fault.

Suddenly her head shot up, the hairs on the back of her neck prickled, someone was watching her. Who was it? She looked around sharply a rustle of leaves from behind her made her twist around. There, she saw something, a swift quick movement. She sprinted after it throwing her ice cream to the ground.

The figure pushed through the woods trampling to get through, she stayed on their tail jumping and swerving here and there. The woods came top an end and the figure ran out onto the street cars honked but the figure, which she could now tell as male, ran through the busy street. Serena refused to let him get away she ran onto the busy street also. Jimena's house was near here; she never tried before to send a message to someone she couldn't see. Serena's latest training was, since she mastered zapping, sending other people her thoughts. She wasn't that good at it but she needed someone else's help especially if it was a follower. _Jimena, Jimena_, she concentrated as hard as she could while still following the man, _I'm on Main street following a guy who was spying on me, cut him off by Jerald's Jewelry now_. Doing like she hopped the man cut into Welsh street if he stayed on this street Jimena could cut him off. The man in all black and a ski mask ran along the street but up ahead the road was cut off for road construction. The yellow tape reading 'caution' circled around a rather large hole, to large for the man to jump over, he had nowhere to go, he was trapped. Serena smiled wickedly but her face immediately dropped as the man ran on breaking the caution tape. But that wasn't what shocked her, what shocked her was when he jumped over the hole that was at least 20 feet wide in diameter with ease. She stopped dead in her tracks gapping at the hole. How had he done that and landed perfectly on his feet? He couldn't be human, he _couldn't_ be. She watched him disappear from view as he sprinted down the street, soon he was completely gone. She sighed and turned away and walked towards a pay phone to call Jimena.

Serena trudged up her stairs exhausted, all she wanted now was her bed and Wally. She opened the door and immediately froze.

"Stanton?"

Stanton looked up at her his eyes not being able to conceal his longing. "Serena" he breathed out as if meeting her for the first time. Serena shut her door quickly, keeping an eye on Stanton the whole time.

"You're-"

"On business," he said as if trying to convince himself more than her

"Business?" Serena raised her eyebrows and tilted her head with playfulness; he didn't show any sign of weakness & merely narrowed his eyes.

"It's important," he looked around, "I need to know what Jimena's seen"

"Seen?" Serena shook her head confused, "I don't-"

"Premonitions, Serena!" he said loudly loosing patience

"Jimena hasn't had any premonitions," she tried to explain but he shook his head and began to pace

"Their planning something, and Jimena was there, she had a premonition about it hasn't she?" he grabbed her by the shoulders and began yelling fiercely, "Hasn't she?"

"Stanton you're hurting-"

"Tell me Serena!"

"Stop," it came out more as a whimpering plea instead of a screaming demand like she intended it to be. Angrily he shoved her down and gave her a menacing sneer, "I'll find out, Serena, mark my words, I'll find out". With that he disappeared and within seconds there was no sign of him. Serena's head spun, what was he talking about and what did Jimena have to do with it? Of course her 'seeing something she wasn't supposed to would definitely explain why she couldn't get a hold of her after the mysterious figure chasing. Pushing off her exhaustion she threw on her jacket and flew down the stairs to figure out what the heck was going on.

Dum dum dum…what is Stanton talking about? Has Jimena had a premonition? If so, why hasn't she told Serena? Why was Stanton freaking out when he's always the calm one? Who's planning what? When will I shut-up? Find out in the next chapter (and perhaps some after that too) of Forever

_Authors note: review please! And I'm still waiting on what you people think of Vanessa and Stanton so bring in the reviews please!_


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Don't own dotm

Forever

Chapter 5

"Yeah, and then he said, 'you mark my words, I'll find out I will'," Serena concluded still just as baffled as she was when she started telling Vanessa and Jimena. Jimena shrugged, "I haven't had any visions lately, are you sure he said _I_ was somewhere?"

"Positive," Serena nodded

"He was probably lying;" Vanessa said not looking up as she had been doing the whole time but Serena and Jimena we're in to much of a heated discussion to notice that she looked as guilty as could be. Because, the truth was, she knew exactly what Stanton was talking about. Her head thumped hard and her leg still ached from the fall.

"Well I guess I have to get going, I'll see you guys later," was what Vanessa had said and with that left the café where they were at only a day before. She had gone to talk to Kendra at her store only to find it a wreck & Kendra nowhere to be found. However, someone was there. In the back of the store where the surplus stock was, someone was rummaging. Throwing and tossing everything, looking for something in particular, although Vanessa had no idea what. Obviously the person hadn't noticed her arrival and continued to search frantically in Kendra's store. Vanessa had seen to many followers to present her presence, she turned behind a shelf of candles and peered around to see.

The figure continued to search getting more and more restless by the minute, when another appeared, a shadow.

"Where is it, Darmethius?" the new man asked in a demanding tone, it sounded so familiar…

"I-I it's around here somewhere," he spoke as if trying to convince himself more then the other

"You lost it?" he then grabbed the searching one by the shoulder and shoved him against the wall. Vanessa could see him cowering under his grip, but she could also see his face. He was pail with brunette dirty messy hair and deep dark eyes.

"I-I, the girl she-she-"

"A girl?" the man laughed richly, "A _girl_ took it from you?" he suddenly grew angry and tossed the one named Darmethius to the side, "You disgust me. The order _will_ hear about this" (By now, Vanessa had turned invisible and had floated her moleculed self over to get a better look). The man through him down and turned around and Vanessa became face-to- muleculeface with Collin.

Vanessa brought herself back to reality and shook away the remains of the memory just as Serena stood up to go home on account of Collin calling her cell flipping out. Vanessa smiled a good-bye as she walked away; Vanessa turned her attention to Jimena.

"So how are you and Collin?"

Jimena sighed, "I don't know, he just got me so mad when he got so mad to see me with Karyl, I don't know what his problem is"

_Maybe he thinks Karyl will tell you his secret,_ Vanessa thought to herself but then silently kicked herself. She hadn't told Jimena or Serena yet because she believed Colin was innocent and they wouldn't think so. Or if he wasn't, she was going to take him down herself, this time without help. _She_ would find out what the 'thing' was, _she_ would find out what Collin had to do with it, _she_ would find out why the inner circle didn't tell Stanton (she guessed they didn't since the way Serena described him trying to frantically find out), and _she_, weak little Vanessa, would do something on her own.

"It'll be okay," Vanessa smiled to Jimena and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, "everything will be okay".


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own DOTM

Forever

Chapter 6

Darkness sat around her, no voices were heard, and no people were near. Catty closed her eyes trying to push the horrid images out of her head. Everything that had happened these past few days she wished so desperately to erase. She was a capture of the Atrox, held at its non-existent mercy.

Her hair clung to her face, drenched in sweat. Her eyes burned from the sting of wishing to cry but not being able to. Her throat felt as if she said one thing it would crack and break apart. Yet she continued to hold on, in her damp cold cell with the taste of death all around her. She had managed to contact Vanessa; this was the only thing that gave her hope. For that she had cruelly punished. Everyday they tormented her for holding on, tried to strip the rest of her hope away, and everyday they failed.

Catty had no idea _how_ they failed, how she could still hold on after all she'd been through. The pain was indescribable, the method undescriptable. And yet she held on, and yet she continued to be strong. In truth, she was never the strong one. She was never the one that would fight, hope, and all that other stuff. No, that was Vanessa. No matter what Vanessa never lost hope, she was always willing to help & fight no matter the cost, and she always did the right thing. And right now, Catty needed to trust in her to come get her.

Suddenly, Catty felt another presence; someone was in the room with her. She quit breathing to hear someone else's. It came back in a gasp as two strong hands gripped her tightly around the shoulders and pulled her to them.

Catty opened her eyes to surprisingly little light, it wasn't mush but it was light. She could make out the face of her capturer now, Stanton.

"S-" was all she managed to get out before he tightly grabbed her mouth to silence her. He looked around numerous times before finally letting go. "Go to Vanesaa, she's expecting you. Don't trust Maggie or Jimena, and _find_ Kendra". He didn't leave any more information, and disappeared silently.

Catty stood there, unsure of what to do. Vanessa was expecting her? Don't trust Jimena? And who did he think he think he was saving her? Wasn't he on team evil? She sighed and observed her surroundings, she was in the park, closer to Jimena's house then Vanessa's. But something in Stanton's voice kept her from going, was it possible, he was telling the truth? She felt angered at herself for believing him as she began her walk to Vanessa's.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own DOTM

Forever

Chapter 7

Vanessa stared in disbelief, Catty, at her doorstep. She didn't waste anymore time, she pulled her into a long hug.

"Oh my god," she heard herself say and felt tears down her cheeks, "how can it be?". Catty had been asking herself this question a lot, "I'm not sure". She felt her own tears fall down her cheeks, "I love you so much Vanessa".

Vanessa let out a small laugh of relief, "I'm so glad you're alive. We we're a wreck without you".

Catty's face suddenly took on a new face of business, "Speaking of which, why did Stanton save me?"

Vanessa raised an eyebrow, "Stanton saved you?"

Catty nodded, "He said to come to you, you'd be waiting for me. Not to trust Maggie or Jimena, and to find Kendra". Vanessa's mouth moved to the side, a sign of deep concentration, "hmmm. Well I had a dream about you"

"I sent that," Catty shot in with pride and Vanessa smiled.

"Yeah, well maybe that's why he said I'd be waiting for you. As far as Maggie goes, she was willing to help regulators to save us, and we all know about Stanton's past with regulators, so maybe that's why don't trust her. And as for Jimena, she was most against Serena and Stanton's relationship, so that probably the reason of that one. And Kendra's probably has to do with that day…" Vanessa trailed off in thought

"What?" Catty asked with inquisitiveness

"Come inside," Vanessa ushered her into her living room and they both sat down at the table,

"Okay, so I went to talk to Kendra about your death you know. And I find the store a wreck and a shadow named Darmethius looking for something. Some special object. I hid and spied... when another shadow comes, Colin. He got mad at him for letting 'a girl' get the object. No one has seen Kendra since. I think Kendra is 'that girl'".

"What did Serena and Jimena say about Colin?"

Vanessa cast a sideways glance, "I haven't told them"

"You what?" Catty gasped, "are you _nuts_?"

"Well I guess it's a good thing I didn't," Vanessa shot back, "if Jimena is evil or untrustworthy".

"Well we can still tell Serena," Catty said, "He never said anything about her"

"Because he _loves_ her, Catty!" Vanessa said, "as of right now, I can only trust you, and you can only trust me".


End file.
